1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to curved secondary batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries that cannot be charged, secondary batteries may be used after repetitive charging and discharging, and thus, they are economical and environmentally friendly. As such, use of secondary batteries has been strongly encouraged. Meanwhile, secondary batteries have started to be used in a variety of electronic devices and the design of such devices is considered to be an important factor when purchasing them.
For example, various wearable computer devices that use secondary batteries as power sources and applications of such devices have been developed and introduced on the market. Furthermore, many electronic devices such as cell phones and notebook computers are nowadays designed using ergonomics factors to include different curved areas. Thus, it is desirable for secondary batteries for operating such electronic devices to have shapes matching the shapes of the electronic devices.